


but you'll have to tie me down and then break both my hands

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cults, F/M, I May Write More, The Cult AU No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Jemma! You can’t… you can’t become one of them, allow yourself to become…”“And why not?” she asked, her eyes scanning his face, looking for something, anything that would give her some clue to what he was thinking. But there was nothing that she could read, nothing except panic and fear.“You’ll never escape,” he replied, his voice dropping to something even lower than a whisper and she felt her heart stop in her chest. He wasn’t… he wasn’t supposed to talk about things like that. Not if he wanted to remain safe, unharmed. Alive.





	but you'll have to tie me down and then break both my hands

“Simmons.” His voice was cold, harsh and caused her to stop, but she didn’t look up to him. She couldn’t. There was something about him that terrified her, but what it was, she couldn’t put her finger on it. It wasn’t like he was the worst of the Nine, the ones who oversaw Hydra. There were others that were so much worse than him, but something about Ward just unsettled her to her very core. “You are coming to the Service, aren’t you?”

She finally looked up at him, not that she had a choice. He had taken her chin in his own fingers and forced her head up, forced her to look him in the eyes, cold, dead, lifeless. And so full of arrogance too. He knew the power that he held, and he didn’t like anyone forgetting that. “I am,” she replied, knowing that what Ward asked, it hadn’t even been a question.

Hydra, they ruled the area, controlled the buildings and the people that lived there. That had always lived there. No one had ever left the compound, and very few had ever come into it. Well, the first part, it wasn’t the truth, not really. No one had ever left the compound and survived.

Everyone who had tried to escape her had died, either they hadn’t made it to the fence or the… or Hydra got them, and executed them in front of those who were old enough to witness them. Not that many of them happened anymore. It had been nearly seven years since the last one. No one tried to escape. Not anymore.

And she was stuck here, she had been since she was born, since her parents escape attempt, nearly twenty years ago now. She had only been a toddler at the time, barely able to remember anything that had happened, except her father telling her that it was going to be okay, that they were going to give her a better life. The memories of her parents had long since faded; the sound of her mother’s voice as she sung lullabies and the warmth that her father seemed to project whenever he hugged someone. They were long gone, her parents, they had died trying to save her, and the guilt from that, it had never gone away. It had clung to her the whole life. And the guilt that Hydra had placed on her as they raised her and schooled her had never helped, saying that it was their own fault that they had died. They had tried to run from Sanctuary, and that they knew what would happen if they did. Some even blamed her, saying that if they hadn’t tried to give her a better life then they wouldn’t be dead. That she was the one to blame for their deaths and that, it had stuck with her through all the years.

“Good,” Ward replied, his voice knocking her from her thoughts of self-hatred. His hand dropped from her chin, coming to rest on her shoulder, a heavy presence that she knew better than to disagree with him. “We wouldn’t want you to miss it.” He stared at her one more time, his gaze cutting into other. She knew that she couldn’t miss it. No one missed a Service unless they had to. Unless there was a reason.

His lips turned up into a devilish grin, one that just made her stomach churn even the more before he turned on his heel and walked off, heading to the Temple where the Service was due to start in only mere minutes.

And she followed him, knowing she had no other choice.

***

“Jemma!” The voice called behind her, and she paused, not wanting to look at them. It was a softer voice than Ward’s, more gentle with a comforting lilt to it. Fitz. She allowed him to catch up with her, his panting making it known that he had been running to catch up with her, something that didn’t surprise her. She had sat at the front of the Service, as she always did, as she always would and had left as soon as they had been dismissed, pushing past the crowds and out the door, quickening her pace as she headed across the courtyard, back to the bunk that she called home. “Jemma! You can’t… you can’t become one of them, allow yourself to become…”

“And why not?” she asked, her eyes scanning his face, looking for something, anything that would give her some clue to what he was thinking. But there was nothing that she could read, nothing except panic and fear.

“You’ll never escape,” he replied, his voice dropping to something even lower than a whisper and she felt her heart stop in her chest. He wasn’t… he wasn’t supposed to talk about things like that. Not if he wanted to remain safe, unharmed. Alive.

“You can’t speak about that,” she hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into away from where the rest of the crowds where, because of if the wrong person heard them, then the both of them would be in so much trouble that she didn’t even want to think about it.

“Why not?” he replied, keeping his voice down now. “I’m not talking about escaping here, I’m talking about them…” His gaze wandered, looking over her shoulder. She followed it, glancing behind herself and seeing what he was looking at. The Servants. The ones who served Hydra

A group of about five of them passed, their heads down, blue robes flowing in the gentle breeze. Everyone else in the general vicinity stopped, watching as they crossed the area. No one knew they really were, what they did but new ones were recruited every so often, and Jemma’s name had been called the last time, and she had a week to make her decision, not that it was really a decision. There was no choice, not really.

“You just can’t talk about escape and what choice, what choice do I have? What choice do any of us have!”

“You do have a choice. Life here, it isn’t a life. It’s a lie and we need…” His hand wrapped around her arm, as if to try and keep her there, to get her to listen to him, to persuade her to listen to whatever ridiculous idea he had in his mind. “We need to do something.”

“There’s no way out and you know that.” Her voice was harsh and she pulled away from him, and hurried back to the place that she called home.

***

The first clue that anything was wrong, was the fact that her door had been kicked in and her room ransacked, pages and pages of her thoughts and musings, her workings out lay littered around the room. And she knew that wasn’t all of them. The ones that mattered the most, the ones that potentially help her, they were all gone. Someone had come in, and had stolen all her stuff. And there was going to be no way that she was going to be able to ask for her stuff back. Not if she wanted to stay alive as long as possible. Now that her things were stolen, it changed everything.  And she had to think fast of she wanted to stay one step ahead of Hydra.

But for the moment, she just felt heartbreak, her legs collapsing out from under her as she fell to the floor, already crying.

“Jemma!” Fitz called again, following her into her room. He must have followed her, sensing her unease. And she knew that she should be angry but at this point she needed him there. He was the one that she trusted the most out of everyone who lived here. And she had feelings for him, not that she would ever admit that. Not that she could ever admit that, but it was the truth. “What’s… what’s wrong.” He dropped to his knees and cupped her face in his hand and upon seeing the tears that streamed down her face, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. He had no idea what had happened but he knew that it was bad.

“They’ve taken everything,” she sobbed, leaning into his embrace. “They’ve taken everything!” Her sobs, her cries came out heavy, painful as she continued crying and her tears stained his shirt. “Fitz, we're trapped here. We're never... we’re never, we’re never going to escape.”

“We are,” he whispered, rocking her back and forth, his lips placing a kiss to her temples. “We’re going to get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, except I have just been listening to the new twenty one pilots songs all week.
> 
> If anyone wants more of this, I do have the potential to continue it.
> 
> Thanks so much for checking out, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
